Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are alone in the Titan's Tower one evening and decide that neither of them has to be alone, they go outside to play in the snow. Not a song-fic. Hints of BBRae.


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Avery: First Teen Titans fan fiction ever! No I don't own the show, and this isn't a song fic if you were wondering by the title. There's some hints of BBRae, enjoy.**

The snow fell outside the window of the Titan's Tower, covering Jump City in a thick white blanket of snow. The nights were long and bitterly cold, it had been snowing non-stop for days and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Icicles hung from the roofs of houses and on the bare branches of trees, they sparkled like tiny crystals in the fading glow of the sun. It was evening and Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the Tower, Robin and Starfire had gone out on a date and Cyborg was visiting the Titans East. Beast Boy was playing one of his video games, while Raven was sitting in her room reading her books as always. Beast Boy didn't like playing video games without his best friend, Cyborg, there to play with him, he got bored pretty quickly and shut the video game off.

Beast Boy sat on the couch for a while, just staring at the blank TV screen. It was quiet now, too quiet. The silence wasn't calming, it was eerie, the kind of eerie you feel when your all alone in your house. Suddenly Beast Boy felt empty, like there was a void inside him, a void called loneliness. Part of him wanted to knock on Raven's door, just so that he knew for sure that he wasn't alone. She would probably get mad though, she didn't really like being disturbed when she was reading in her room. But right now the young green boy needed a friend. He looked out one of the large windows of the Tower, seeing nothing but white fluffy snow. The sun was setting in the west and there was still some light outside, the water surrounding the Tower had frozen over and the snow was still falling from the sky. He had an idea, he grabbed his coat and scarf and ran to Raven's door, he happily knocked a few times before she came to the door.

She was sitting on her bed reading, occasionally looking out of her window to watch the snow fall. There was no snow in Azarath, never any cold weather, never any reason to wear heavy coats and scarves. She had been on earth long enough to see snow fall many times, but she still smiled in awe every time winter came, bringing snow with it. A little while later she heard a knock on her door, she put her book down and pulled up the hood on her cloak. She opened the door to see Beast Boy standing there bundles up in his winter jacket and long scarf.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked, she glared at him sternly. Was he going out too? Was he leaving her all to her lonesome in the Tower and just giving her a heads up?

"I wanted to ask you," Beast boy started with a gulp. He always got nervous around Raven, not because she was creepy and scary but because she was beautiful and mysterious. "Do you want to go play in the snow?"

Raven was about to decline and slam the door in his face but then she noticed a look of hope in his eyes. He always asked her if she wanted to participate in whatever he was doing and she always declined because it was usually stupid. That's when she realized that he wasn't coming to her because he was desperate for companionship, but because he hoped that maybe this time she wouldn't turn him down, that she would actually like to do something fun.

"Sure," She said with a small smile. "Sounds like fun."

She grabbed her warmer cloak, the one with fur on it and the two teenagers went outside into the freezing late January air. The snow crunched under their boots as they trudged through the snow, it was deep but not too deep. Beast Boy shivered and hugged himself for warmth, he was never a fan of the cold. However, Raven embraced the frigid weather, she loved the feeling of the cold wind blowing through her short purple hair. The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment, both wanting so badly to say something, to break the silence around them. Both were a little shy to say anything to each other, that's why they teased one another, because the more they teased the less awkward everything felt.

"So, what do you call a vampire snowman?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly. Raven shook her head. "Frostbite!" He finished with a laugh.

"Hilarious." Raven said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, did he really bring her out into the cold so that she could hear a lame snowman joke? Then she had an idea.

"Do you want to build one?" Raven asked.

"A frostbite?" Beast Boy asked, his face scrunched into a confused frown. Raven rolled her eyes again.

"No stupid," Raven replied. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Oh," Beast Boy giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That sounds like fun."

The two teens got to work, they rolled the snow into three large snowballs, each one a different size. They stacked the snowballs on top of each other, they found some sticks laying around and gave the snowman four arms, a smaller stick was his nose and two small rocks were his eyes. When they were done they sat down in the snow and admired their work.

"What should we call him?" Beast Boy asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Merlin." She replied with a smile. Beast Boy shivered once again, it probably wasn't the best idea to sit down in the snow. He looked at Raven who wasn't the slightest bit bothered by the cold.

"So what is winter in Azarath like?" Beast Boy asked. "There a lot of snow?"

"Nope," Raven replied nonchalantly. "It's really warm in Azarath year-round. Why do you ask?"

The two teens looked at each other, just studying the other for a moment, as if trying to memorize every feature of the other's face.

"You don't seem to mind the weather." Beast Boy replied, looking back at Merlin the snowman. "So was this your first time building a snowman?"  
"No," Raven replied, she looked sad. Beast Boy wasn't going to ask why, but he was curious. "When I was really young the Monks of Azarath took me on a little fieldtrip, we went to England. It was January and there wasn't a lot of snow but there was just enough for me to make a tiny snowman out of little snowballs. I was so proud of what I did, even though it wasn't much, but this was something that I did all by myself and I couldn't wait to show the Monks." Raven trailed off.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"These teenagers knocked down my snowman," Raven continued. "I guess it seems silly now but to a little girl that snowman was everything, ya know?"

Beast Boy could imagine how little Raven felt, having all of her work being knocked down by someone who didn't appreciate it. The two teens drifted into silence once again, until finally Beast Boy couldn't stand the cold any longer and stood up.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked, offering her his hand. "Maybe make some of that herbal tea you like?"

Raven smiled and accepted his hand, she stood up and looked into Beast Boy's deep green eyes.

"Sounds great." She replied.

The two walked back to the tower. It had gotten dark outside and the sky was filled with clouds, preparing for an upcoming snowstorm. But the two teens sat on their couch, not talking but just sipping their tea and enjoying each other's company as the snow fell outside. It had actually been a pretty good evening.

**Avery: I hope that you liked this little one-shot, I know that I had fun writing it. Until next time, keep on keeping on!**


End file.
